An image capturing device, such as a camera, may be used to capture an image of an object. The image capturing device may capture a digital image of the object. The image may be used to produce video of the object. The image resulting from the image capturing device may be a color image or a monochrome image. In examples where a color image is captured, the resulting color image may have a reduced sharpness due to the use of a color filter. In some instances, it may be desirable to convert the color image to a monochrome image. This can be accomplished, in one technique, for example, where color video is converted to monochrome by simply stripping the chroma at the final stage of processing. However, such a technique may limit overall performance because of how the blue and red channels are typically weighted in the final luma product. For example, a monochrome video converted from a color video using this technique may result in the same or similar modulation transfer function (MTF) as the color video.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.